Neji Breaks
by THE KYO
Summary: Neji was no where around on his birthday... one reason was because he knew, you know who, had something planned. Weeks go by, and he thinks he's safe... now he can finally get some sleep. YAOI SMUT.


_**Title**__: Neji Breaks_

_**Inspiration**__: Countless hours watching yaoi OVA's and Ikoku Irokoi Romantan for this one :3_

_**Summary**__: Neji was no where around on his birthday... one reason was because he knew, you know who, had something planned. Weeks go by, and he thinks he's safe... now he can finally get some sleep. _

* * *

There was something not right about the quietness of his room. Of course his quarters were separate from the main house, so it ought to be quiet, but this silence unnerved Neji. He'd seen it all before, the quiet before the storm and as a ninja, a jounin, he was supposed to be able to detect when something was astray. And now, at that very moment, he felt something was very, very wrong. He activated his byakugan and looked around.

"360 degree circumference... and there's nothing?" He mumbled, looking around in the darkness. He sighed then rubbed his hands down his face.

His imagination was starting to get the better of him. Of course no one would dare be out there at this time of night, he was paranoid, it'd been weeks since his birthday. They forgot about it and let it go, Naruto had even said so. He didn't even look all that disappointed, even though Neji knew he'd been planning weeks ahead for the occasion, just like they had done with Gaara. That didn't help Neji any in thinking he was out of the beast's claws, no. The look in the blonde's eyes told him that it wasn't over yet... that he still had something coming. But all this waiting was agonizing, if he was going to do something, the Hyuuga sure wished Uzumaki would get it over with because the anticipation was too much... he couldn't stand it.

Neji yawned, replacing his head down on his pillow, mind still uneasy.

The visitor outside his door however decided to wait another thirty minutes before entering, to make sure that the byakugan wielder was deep in his sleep. After confirming his prey was unconscious by his light snoring, the shadow entered the room, fumbling around in the darkness, quiet as a mouse. How he managed to navigate himself to the sleeping figure without making so much as a sound confused even him, he was so sure Neji would wake up by now. Maybe he was an even heavier sleeper than he thought.

The intruder crouched down at the futon on the floor, containing the slumbering Hyuuga; fast asleep on his stomach. The intruders eyes sparkled with lust, he'd planned this out very carefully in his mind, but he never thought it would go as planned, nearly anything he thinks up happens to work, he was glad this time it did. He eyed the body resting peacefully, rising and falling slowly as the owner breathed carefully; in the dark he could tell the other was nude, so was the custom in the summer heat of Konoha. That made his job all the easier.

The shadow reached out a hand placing it softly on Neji's back, moving his silky hair to the side. Running teasing fingers down the males spine, he felt the other twitch, then sigh. He removed the thin cover from the Hyuuga's bottom half, noticing that his earlier musing had been correct, though he never imagined Neji would be one to sleep in the nude. But it didn't matter now, he'd waited a very long time to do this to the nin, a very, very, painfully long time. His hand's moved from spine to Neji's perfectly sculpted ass, which he squeezed and molded to his content, hearing the sleeping beauty release a sigh every so often. His hand traveled still lower to travel between those creamy cheeks, tickling the puckered hole that awaited him, that time he could swear he heard Neji moan, a soft purr of a sound, still deeply dreaming.

The intruder bit back the laugh in his throat. How he wanted to take the male right now, to hell with caution or courtesy, that rule was thrown out as soon as he'd stepped through the shoji screen doors. But as much as he wanted to hasten this process, he could not risk the Hyuuga waking up and attacking him with his chakra paralysing jutsu. Then he would have come all this way for nothing just to be caught by the young genius. He needed to be extra careful, make slow moves, touch him just right so that the long haired young male would not wake up and reveal his identity.

However his cover was surely about to be blown, for the male who had currently been asleep, began to shift and mumble. And as surely as day turns into night, he began to lifted his dark head from his pillow, the intruder acted quickly, not wanting to be caught before he had the chance to carry out his entire plan. So while the Hyuuga was still defenseless, he pounced, covering the brunette's eyes with one hand, while the other caught both hands in it's grip. Neji struggled, still half asleep.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He tried to free himself but the stranger held him down firmly with his body. Neji was defenseless.

"Shhhh." A voice cooed as the brunettes hands were released, their captor snaked around to gently stroke Neji's half awakened member. Neji gasped.

"N-Narut...oh...?" He gasped, his tongue choked over the last syllable when the hand over his cock gave a tight squeeze. The brunette squeezed his eyes shut, even from under the darkness of his captors hand. He moaned quietly when the same pressure was used when said hand slid up and down his member, creating an unjustifiable heat in his lower regions. He felt rumble of laughter com from the form on top of him. Neji's neck was attacked then, soft warm lips landed haphazardly around the space between his shoulder and throat, he was bitten once on his pulse point then again on his jaw before the blond guided his tongue over to the brunette's ear.

"Sorry Gaara couldn't make it. He wanted me to make it _extra_ special for you too." He mock pouted.

A warm chill ran through Neji's body then, making him shudder. The strong hands continued their torment, rubbing up and down on his length, Neji was only moments away from crying out in release when those hands stopped. To his dismay, the hyperactive blond moved his hand away from his groin, earning a displeased whimper, however, Naruto's hand never left the Hyuua's face. He felt teeth nibbling at his neck, and the hand that was previously fondling his member, running hot paths down his sides. Naruto grinded down into Neji's backside, forcing the nin to feel how much he lusted after him then. Neji released a low throaty moan. His breathing was becoming heavy and panting, even though the blond wasn't doing much to his body anymore. He felt the shell of his ear licked again.

"I missed you on your birthday Neji. I was going to give you something really good." He hummed, at the same time Neji gulped for air. "Now, I'm just gonna fuck you, long and hard. You know why?"

The brunette shook his head, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. Even though this scene had to be the most erotic situation he's ever been in - not counting the time in the Kazekage's office - something waning in the back of his mind told Neji the reason the blond was about to give was not going to be a good one.

Naruto chuckled.

"Because had this been your birthday, I would have been as gentle as you liked... but today is just any other day. Today I get to do with you as I please."

Neji smiled for what was the first time that night. To think that Naruto could think himself so superior... it was amazing what- with a little force- some people could come to believe. Neji was not weak and he pitied Naruto for ever thinking so. Sure he may have beat him that one time during the final Chunin exams, but Neji was a Jounin now, far passed the knowledge of any regular chunin. He wouldn't let himself be taken over by an egotistical genin that couldn't execute a plan to save his life. Neji Hyuuga would not allow himself to be taken down by Naruto Uzumaki, there was no way in hell.

_Today I get to do with you as I please_. The words tumbled around in Neji's mind for a good moment before he responded flatly.

"You don't have the balls, Naruto."

The fingers covering his eyes tightened.

"I took down Gaara... after that, anything is possible."

Neji gave a berating, 'tch', frowning his eyebrows.

"The only reason you were able to was because I was right beside you. You don't have the balls to finish anything on your own."

There was a pause, and for a moment Neji thought he'd won. But his illusions of victory were soon diminished when the blond pulled his head back towards his face and licked his cheek lightly.

"Then tell me, Neji, how come I'm the one that has you pinned down, butt naked on the floor, hmm? Why don't you struggle Neji? Use some of that Jounin strength."

Neji gripped the sheets beneath him; he didn't struggle, Naruto laughed again.

"That's what I thought, you want this as much as I do."

Neji felt the blond's hand being removed, he almost thought the nin was going to let him go... almost, that is until he felt the thin weight if some type of material covering his eyes, the bind was tied stiffly around his head; he couldn't see a thing.

Now this was alarming. Neji's eyes could see past anything, above around or below, for hundreds of feet, but now he was having trouble making out the simple outline that was Naruto from beneath the thin blindfold. He growled in frustration when he felt his arms being tied up as well. All the while the blond rested comfortably atop him.

"What the hell are you doing, Naruto?"

Naruto gave a good tug on the material to make sure it wouldn't budge; it wasn't going anywhere.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Naruto gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I know your justu Neji, and I'm not as dumb as you think. Plus I thought I'd try something a little different."

He flipped the brunette onto his back, running a hand down hi smooth pale torso, Neji shivered.

"How do you like the binds by the way? They were a gift. You know pervy sage might be an old creep, but he sure does know a lot about his toys." He chuckled, bringing his head towards Neji's still hard length.

In all of this he thought the boy might have been turned off at one point, but it was good to see he was just as aroused as Naruto was. He gave a gentle lick to the head of Neji's penis and heard them male whimper for more. Naruto lifted up, removing his jacket and undershirt.

Neji heard the rustling of clothes as they fell to the floor, he didn't have to be a genius to know what that meant. Naruto had every intention of carrying out this half baked plan, that was actually working! Neji's heart pounded in his ears, he couldn't think, he was so turned on right now, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it. He felt Naruto's body heat hover above him, felt his hands being brought up and pinned down above hi head, and was not surprised when he felt the eager mouth reach his lips. Naruto kissed him hard, searching the cove of Neji's mouth for something that wasn't there, drowning in his sweet taste. Neji moaned and arched up into the blond, wanting more of him, rubbing his naked body against Naruto's half nude flesh. He whined, wishing Naruto would have removed his pants as well.

When Naruto had his fill of Neji's mouth for the moment, he dragged his mouth away from the brunettes, the evidence of their kiss left behind in the form of a trail of saliva that connected each boy's lip to each other. It was broken as soon as Naruto moved, bringing his head lower so that his teeth and tongue could brush over Neji's nipples, causing said boy to moan hungrily in his throat. Neji was swooning by the time Naruto reached his belly button, moving lower and lower, then stopped. He couldn't go any farther, Neji's hands still had to be restrained; he couldn't be too careful. Neji whimpered again, causing Naruto to look up and into the binds, where his eyes should have been.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, tickling Neji's pelvis bone with his fingers.

"W-Why did you stop..?"

Naruto smiled to himself. _Looks like I might be able to get him to behave after all._

"If I let go of your hands, you may try to hurt me. But I don't wanna just leave you as you are... _this _has to be taken care of." He grabbed a hold of Neji's length, giving it a tight squeeze, Neji's eyes clamped shut and he nearly screamed.

Kami but did he want the blond, but in order for that to happen, he would have to get rid of some of his pride. He hated that, hated what Naruto was forcing him to do, forcing him to become, but secretly, he lived for it. Subconsciously he wanted the blond to reduce him to nothing but a quiver little pool of desire, one that begged for him to take him then and there. The only problem was that Neji knew that's what Naruto wanted, for him to squirm and beg, a problem he would have no second thought about correcting in his current state. Neji didn't have the strength to put up a fight anymore.

Naruto waited patiently as Neji fumbled over his options in his mind, still holding on painfully tight to the brunettes member. When he became impatient and tugged, Neji's head jerked back and he released a low purr of a moan, rotating his hips slightly. Naruto decided he liked that sound and aspired to bring more out of the Hyuuga, he had all the time that he needed after all. This isn't like how it was with Gaara, because of his position, and because they had chosen his office to commit the deed, they had to hurry through their... 'act' and relinquish any evidence that they had been there afterward. But now, he and Neji were alone, in the safety of his personal rooms, cut off from the rest of the family; now he could draw this out for as long as his heart desired. He stroked the length once more, earning another moan, then brought his head down to gently like the tip of the brunette's weeping cock, Neji almost screamed, but held back the sound, much to Naruto's disappointment. Naruto lowered his head more to fit the whole head into his moth, slowly releasing Neji's bound hands inch by inch. Neji closed his eyes tightly beneath the bind, stars exploding inside of his head as the blond delivered pleasure with every sweep of his tongue. It ghosted over the top rim of his length, to only glide wetly over the slit at the very tip of his penis.

Neji was starting to lose control completely, he felt as if his entire body was on fire. Naruto suckled him hungrily, wanting to bring the brunette to climax, to push him over the edge so that, finally, he may have his way with him. Neji tried with all his might, to keep his calm composure, but the wanton desire that pooled within his stomach kept him from doing so, he was so close.

Naruto released his grip on the brunette's hands all at once, not really caring if he fought back or not, but undoubtedly sure that, right now, he wouldn't dare. He ran his palm down Neji's perfectly sculpted pale torso. He sucked harder and faster, causing the Hyuuga to moan and mumble out his name with wanton abandon.

"N-Naru.. to... p... please... I'm gon-na..." He panted heavily, tossing his head to the side. Naruto hummed low in his throat, the feeling traveled all the way to Neji's stomach, causing the boy to climax, arching his back up into an involuntary spasm as he did. The feeling of bliss washed over the boy and he could see nothing but stars. As his vision burned white, Neji rode out the feeling, of Naruto milking him with his mouth, draining every last drop of his essence from his sensitized member.

He felt the blond give one last affectionate lick before crawling back up Neji's nude and currently shivering body. Bright eyes smiled down at him, though he couldn't see.

Naruto licked and nipped at the brunette's cheek and neck. He gently kissed his lips before moving his mouth over the rapidly beating pulse point, Naruto let his lips linger there for a moment, just so he could sink in how much the byakugan wielder wanted him. He place a small bite in that spot, then sucked, so much that there would be no doubt that it would leave a mark. Neji purred softly at the foreign feeling, oblivious to the sight he would make when Rock Lee or Gai pointed out this unfamiliar 'bruise' mark left on the side of his neck. His member started to stiffen again, as easy as that, all Naruto had to do was grind against him a little, place hot kisses around his neck, pulling his head to the side a bit as he lay there blindfolded and bound at the wrists. Neji never knew he could get use to this kind of kink.

He was very well aware of Naruto's desire for him, it had been pressed up against his for the last five minutes. But what he couldn't understand was what was taking the blond so long. Wasn't this what he came here for? He groaned impatiently.

"Naruto...?"

The boy gave an attentive grunt before lifting his head to Neji's face.

"Yes Neji?"

"W-What are you... waiting for?"

Naruto smiled impishly, as if the Hyuuga didn't know.

"Because you haven't said it yet."

Neji frowned beneath his bind. His cheeks still burned, however, he could still feel the blond's gaze all over his body.

"Said what?"

He felt warm breath on his face, close to his ear.

"That you want me..." Neji's voice caught in his throat. "You haven't begged me for it. I want you to beg for it, Neji..."

"WHY!?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I thought it'd be kinky, you know, with you tied up that way."

There was a point were a man had to draw the line and, unfortunately for Neji, that was it. There was no way he was gonna beg like... like a dog. Naruto was very mistaken, very poorly mistaken of Neji's character. He heard the rustling of cloths hitting the wooden floor gain and guessed that it could be nothing other than Naruto undressing himself the rest of the way. He felt the cold chill of the room and whimpered some - only some - when the blond's warmth was not returned.

Naruto flew down and attacked the brunettes already damaged lips, he nipped at the bottom one.

"You sure you don't wanna beg for it, Neji-kun?"

_How dare he call me Neji-kun! _Neji shouted mentally. But through his iron resolve he couldn't stop the small noises he was making every time the blond's fingers brushed across his nipples or his teeth bit down on just the right spot. Naruto ground his bare hips within the Hyuuga's, moaning the others name softly as their members slid together. Soon he was writhing beneath Naruto, not quite sure if he still wanted to refuse the offer or not... He didn't get much say in the matter however when sneaky hand wove its way around both of their lengths simultaneously and began to pump, filling Neji's groin with such amazing friction that it took all his will not to spill himself then. He panted hard, his member leaky from torment; he couldn't take it anymore.

The hell with pride...

"Ahh... nh... Naru... to... I can't take it..."

Naruto licked the others lips, leaning in more, but not stopping the motion of his hands.

"What do you want Neji-kun, hmm?"

The shiver that ran through his body cause an uncharacteristic whimper.

"I... n-need you inside me Naruto.. ah... fah... fuck me, please." He groaned out and Naruto ceased the actions of his hand.

He licked the underside of the Byakugan wielders chin before continuing.

"Well when you ask so nicely." Neji didn't care for the grin in his voice.

He heard some more rustling, then the sound of a bottle being opened, then closed once more. There was a short pause, Neji noted, before he was shifted onto his side, his leg lifted and pulled over the shoulder of the hyperactive blond. He felt the prodding of two slicked digits at his opening. Neji braced himself for the pain he knew would come, controlling his chakra, sending it to that particular area.

Naruto wiggled one finger inside of the brunettes unstretched passage, meeting less resistance than he thought to begin with. He scissored and hooked his fingers, looking for that one place... He knew he found it when the Hyuuga nearly screamed out his name. That's it, he was done preparing, the wait was over, he would finally have Neji.

Naruto found the bottle that had previously been tossed aside and coated more of the liquid on his aching member. He stroked himself a few good times to make sure it was evenly distributed, then slowly made his way inside of Neji's puckered entrance. He heard the boy squeak, once the head was half way inside; he kept pushing further. Neji buried the side of his face into the pillow, fighting against the burning sensation.

Geez... and this is what they put Gaara through...

He made a silent vow to himself to apologize later for that.

For the first time that night, Neji realized how unfortunate it was for him to be bounded in that fashion. His hands could grip nothing, only stretch out helplessly in front of him, grabbing for nothing in particular. He couldn't see either, but he could tell the blond was fully sheathed now, he felt his hard stomach muscles tickle his rear. Neji felt like he was going to rip in two, he needed so badly for Naruto to move then, but was afraid of what what would happen if he did. Neji didn't trust the state the leaf nin had reduced him to, there were still people close by... Who knows what they might overhear...

Naruto grew impatient, he risked movement, that in turn made the brunette groan out something incoherent. He pulled back slowly, he was being tormented too, the pressure Neji gave was one he didn't expect. He turned out to be a virgin just like Gaara after all... He pushed forward, smoothing a hand down the creamy leg that was propped against his shoulder. Neji gasped, making quiet sounds, not daring be too loud, his pride was already crushed as it is. He was, however, appreciating the treatment Naruto was giving to his long abandoned frontal region, shivering when the blond thrust forwards again. He was really starting to get use to this pace, until...

"Ungh..! Naruto!"

The spot that caused mere shivers before, when the blond hit it with force, it made Neji want to cry in pleasure. He pulled back, slamming back in, hitting that same spot again as if effectively making a point. Naruto groaned roughly when the brunette called out his name again. He thrust his way inside, enjoying the way the Hyuuga squirmed, wanting so desperately to get off... and soon. Naruto used Neji's leg as a counterweight, pushing back and pulling forwards, the sounds the Hyuuga made were like music to his ears.

Neji screamed twice, then bit down on his lip, this feeling was so amazingly intense, he didn't know any other way to voice it... His leg was being brutalized, pulled almost out of proportion, his arms were restless, his eyelids hurt from squeezing them closed tight for so long, his ass felt as if it would start bleeding from the way Naruto pounded into it, but the feelings he arose in other places made it all worth while. When he came, just as Naruto hit that spot inside of him for - what felt like - the hundredth time, Neji saw stars. His orgasm was ten times more explosive than if he'd been the one giving the pleasure. Naruto gave one last pump before he too crumbled like a sandcastle. Neji felt his hot seed coat his insides thickly, his mind whirring around in unimaginable thoughts.

He and Naruto had just had sex.

What has the world come to?

He felt the blond pull out and winced some as his walls contracted, attempting to regain their normal size. He hadn't noticed before now how big Naruto was... The blond sighed heavily, rolling over to the side of Neji, cuddling up to his back, fully prepared to doze off. Neji nudged him with his hip.

"...Untie me please." He panted, voice still irregular.

Naruto seemed to think before acting, a first.

"You promise not to hurt me?" He grinned, cuddling up to the brunette more, pulling him to his chest.

"Naruto, I can't even move, let alone kill you. Untie me."

He shrugged, then did as he was told, uniting the blindfold first, then his hands. Neji tested his wrists for any damage. Naruto smirked, catching one of the bruised wrists in his left hand and turning the Hyuuga towards him. He kissed him slowly, but passionately, laughing at the blush that made itself across Neji's pale cheeks. He fell asleep holding on to the nin, no matter how much Neji struggled.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Hinata always woke up bright and early each morning. She made it her responsibility at least be at the same level as Neji, since he was now a Jounin after all and she still a chuunin. Everyday before dawn she'd start her routine, on occasions being so excited that she woke up hours before her cousin even began to stir. But today was different... he was later than usual.

She made her way over to his rooms. It was OK, she often rose him out of his sleep when he rested too long after the day before's training with Gai sensei and Lee. He claimed to be use to their stamina, but one could tell it did a great deal of damage to his body. _The poor thing_, she thought, _he must have really had it handed to him, he's never slept this late before_. It was almost time to start his training.

She came upon the sliding doors to Neji's room and knocked carefully. Nothing. She knocked again. Still nothing.

Hinata slid a door open cautiously and peeked inside. Her face turned scarlet red; she closed the door. She turned away - more like stumbled - leaving Neji's quarters.

She would have never guessed Sakura to be correct. Now she truly questioned Naruto and Neji's _'innocent'_ trip to the Kazekage's office all those months ago.


End file.
